What He Is
by Orange Purse
Summary: Clockwork; he is so much and so little. He came from everything.


**A/N: **T for a reason, I promise. Some things in here is things that ten year-olds shouldn't read. Drinking, cheating, killing, all of those things and then some. (Nothing graphic though.)

* * *

Clockwork is one.

* * *

So little time left.

The man looked at himself in the mirror. He was a pudgy, old man with bald spots all over. The only thing he has left is his family house, the one he grew up in, the one where his family was made. The one where is family was destroyed.

He went down on his knees, grabbing at the mirror desperately. His body went into shivers, sobs coming out of his mouth. The tears dropped to the floor as he realized what was happening.

He was going to die. Years of alcohol had damaged his liver so badly that the pain that made him go to the hospital was just the prelude. The damage to his liver was irreversible. It wasn't the only damage that was irreversible.

When his own parents died he had changed. The unexpected news shocked him more than possible. His young son and hopeful wife became the last things on his mind.

God, sometimes he couldn't even put food on the table. Any money made was put towards his drinking. His wife had to get a job in secret to pay for his son's schooling and their bills. She never told him and he had thought that she was cheating on him. She never told him the truth; the only reason he knows was because of his son.

She did every little damn thing she could to help her, their son and in turn, he had beaten her. With his brain fuzzy, nights were spent with her cries and soft whispers of his young son.

"_Don't worry. Mommy, don't cry. I love you."_

His son had to take on his responsibilities. His son had to take care of his wife because he was so stupid and blind and idiotic to even care.

His wife dying with their son only at sixteen had only made him drink more. He started beating his son even more than before. Two years later, his son left with a full scholarship to a school on the other side of the country.

Ten years later and they weren't speaking.

He pulled at the remains of his hair. His own son couldn't stand to talk to him. There was no one to care that he was going to die.

He had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

But Clockwork is not just one.

* * *

She stood shock at the assembly.

The teacher's were talking and no student was speaking for once.

It was for suicide. Someone had just done it.

The solemn occasion was the only one that could quiet the whole school at once.

She blocked out the principal's speech.

She had just talked to that girl a week ago. They were doing a project together because the stupid social studies teacher wanted them to work with others better. They were just paired up.

She didn't care. She didn't pay attention. She spit insults out, one after another. They meant nothing to her.

But they meant something to that girl.

She helped drive someone to death.

It haunted her until she was in her deathbed.

* * *

Clockwork is everything.

* * *

He marched onward with his fellow soldiers. They form in a straight line, just part of one of so many. They listened to their savior, to their leader. He will lead them out of this hellhole. He will make Germany a superpower once again. He will make the world a perfect place.

He followed like every other was.

They were in a straight line again when they were invading Poland. Then they were no longer in a straight line.

Every had their own post; it was similar to so many others, but each their own. They had their orders to follow to the point.

He burned down buildings. He heard the screams of people inside. He said nothing as others enjoyed the pain they caused others.

He watched with his fellow soldiers as a home was engulfed in flames. The house didn't go to ashes right away. The screams of a woman trying to save her baby, a father comforting a son in their last moments, words of love spoken once again between the old grandparents.

It went into ashes soon enough.

A whistle blew and they formed a straight line again.

* * *

Clockwork is so much and so little.

* * *

Tears ran down her face as she locked herself in her room. She had always known what they thought of her. She knew and she deserved it. But knowing was so different than seeing.

Why did she do this to herself? She wasn't this person. She was still the sweet little fourteen year old, excited to go to high school.

But she couldn't be that person. She couldn't be taken advantage again. She wouldn't let anyone get the better of her.

She wiped the black streaks off her cheeks and decided to pretend that she never say that facebook page. She wasn't supposed to either.

She's gotten good at pretending. It was good to pretend that her father never died, that she was still her mom's daughter, that she was happy.

That her stepfather doesn't come in during nights. That he doesn't take advantage of her every night.

* * *

Clockwork is nothing.

* * *

There was complete silence. The construction was done and everyone had a mutual understanding.

When they had first came here, silence was unheard of.

A dense forest full of high trees and so many different types of animals was there the first night. All of them had been annoyed by that when trying to get to sleep.

Now it was dead quiet. Even the trucks with the tree chucks was off. No noise came from everyone.

There was a mutual understanding.

They were the one to do this.

* * *

Clockwork is larger than the entire universe, than life.

* * *

The shot through air made a loud noise. Suddenly there was panic, but he didn't give any attention to that.

He grabbed onto his chest. The pain was unbearable. His heart was beating unbelievably fast, making him wonder how he is still alive.

The panic becomes more clear and someone is finally calling 911. There will be someone there, but no one could save him.

He took the bleeding man's jacket and wallet, threw the gun on the floor, and ran away as fast as possible.

* * *

Clockwork is just a wisp of the past.

* * *

She met him in high school. They were in the same grade, but never managed to meet each other until senior year.

Shy hellos were exchanged and suddenly they were friends. Even more suddenly, they were dating. They were heads over heels for each other.

College came and they were lucky enough to be accepted into the same one. He became a business major of some type and she worked to become a teacher.

They fall even more in love. In their third year of college he gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him. She says yes and by the time they both had stable jobs, she was expecting.

Their beautiful baby girl was born and a boy followed just two years later. They were so happy.

Then his office hours became later. He was late before, but after his new promotion, he seemed to be at the office all the time, coming home at odd hours.

He started smelling like different perfumes and she once found a condom in his dresser.

She looked at her children and said nothing.

One day, she got a call and found out that another baby was coming.

Just not from her.

* * *

Clockwork is so much and so little. He is so much; he is the controller of time. He knows everything that happens, could happen, should happen, will happen.

He is so little; he is just what is left behind from a human's life.

* * *

**A/N: **Came to me one day. I always felt Clockwork was like this. Wrote it because I was having a bad day. This came out of it. Hope you like it. Point out any grammatical mistakes and anything else. Tell if anything is confusing. Review?


End file.
